Syn Shenron (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Syn Shenron= |-|Omega Shenron= Summary Syn Shenron is the seventh and last of the evil Shadow Dragons to appear, and the last villain to appear in Dragon Ball GT. He transforms into Omega Shenron after absorbing all seven of the Dragon Balls into his body (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Syn Shenron | Omega Shenron Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: 28 (Created by Mr. Popo's wish to revive all those killed by Frieza on Namek in Age 762, with the Shadow Dragon Saga taking place in Age 790) Classification: Evil Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-High), Master in Martial Arts | All previous abilities, All the powers of the other Shadow Dragons (Granting him Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Negative Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Thrashed Super Saiyan 4 Goku before he received a power-up from his friends, although Goku was blind at the time) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Much stronger than his previous form. His dark energy supposedly threatened to gradually destroy the entire universe and even the Kaioshin realm. He also easily stomped both Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta at once. Leauges above Super Saiyan Gogeta and Janemba from Fusion Reborn) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Super Saiyan 4 Goku before the power-up) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Super Saiyan 4 Goku after the power-up) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | At least Universal+, likely'Multi-Universal' Durability: Universe level+ (More durable than Super Saiyan 4 Goku) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Could easily brush off the strongest attacks from Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multi-Galactic to Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Universal via spread of Negative Energy. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Syn/Omega Shenron has above-average combat smarts and pragmatically thwarts his opponents from gaining an advantage against him, such as powering up or fusing. Weaknesses: None notable | A strong enough attack can cause him to regurgitate the Dragon Balls, making him revert to Syn Shenron, although he can easily reabsorb them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flight:' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. He can also fire continuous blasts from his fingers. *'Concealed Mastery:' An ability that allows Syn Shenron to move around undetected, used to sneak up on Nova Shenron and Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Nova Star/10x Kamehameha-like attack:' Syn Shenron uses this red energy attack, charged like a Nova Star/Kamehameha, against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *'Trap Shooter:' A volley of dense energy blasts. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Blazing Storm:' A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. This attack was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Blaze:' Another variation of the Exploding Wave, used by Omega Shenron this time. *'Eye Lasers:' A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. He can use it as a generic blast, or as a way to grab objects and draw them to himself. *'Regeneration:' Syn Shenron is capable of regenerating. *'Dragon Ball Consumption:' Draws the Dragon Balls into his mouth and swallows them; used to transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this state, after absorbing the Dragon Balls he attains all of the abilities of his fellow Shadow Dragons by utilising his Power Abduction ability, including: **'Aftershock:' Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this technique to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air, right before performing Dragonic Rage **'Dragon Thunder:' After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form (Dragon Thunderclap), and he later modifies it for close-quartered combat:instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, he summons lightning in order to attack the enemy, which he can store in the body before releasing it. **'Electric Slime:' Taken from Rage Shenron, Omega Shenron converts into electric slime, but without using electricity. It is unknown if he can absorb electricity to grow stronger, or if water can short it out. Using this, he is able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. Used to survive Goku's 10x Dragon Kamehameha. **'Heat Armor:' Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. **'Mighty Hurricane Fury:' One of Oceanus Shenron's super attacks, allowing its user to blast foes into the sky with a massive hurricane. Omega uses a red colored version of this attack.Strangely, his attack seems to lack the cutting power of Oceanus Shenron's attack. **'Super Ice Ray:' Omega Shenron takes this freezing ability from Eis Shenron. He uses this technique to completely freeze Goku before using the Whirlwind Spin. **'Whirlwind Spin:' Another of Oceanus Shenron's signature moves, which Omega Shenron uses in the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they do not cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. Near the end of his battle against the Z Fighters, Omega Shenron displays the ability to release negative energy from his body in the form of dark clouds. The energy covered the entire Earth, causing massive disasters and threatening to consume the planet, if not the entire universe. This ability may be based on Haze Shenron's powers of pollution, but on a grander scale. **'Negative Karma Ball:' Omega Shenron's own unique ability and most powerful attack, which can destroy an entire planet easily. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon Balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to release a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. **'Focal Point:' Omega Shenron uses a yellow Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator after she tried to attack him with Blutz Waves, as well as during his fight against Goku and Vegeta. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, and used in Dragon Ball Heroes.In this video game the attack is named Dark Dragon Shooting Bullet (暗黒龍殺弾) **'Finger Blitz Barrage: '''Omega Shenron uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. **'Omega Blow:' A technique very similar to the Eraser Blow and Galactic Blow. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. **'Dragonic Rage:' A rush attack used on Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. **'Sinister Strike:' An attack named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Airborne Snap:' A flying kick named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Desperation Break:' A purple energy sphere attack. Omega Shenron uses this blast during his battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta, and he later prepares it against Nuova Shenron while he had him trapped. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Rainbow Kick of Flavor:' A powerful kick used by Omega Shenron on Vegeta. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Wrist Deflection:' A blocking technique used to stop the blasts fired by Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Demon Death Ball:' A barrage of energy spheres fired from the hands, very similar to Super 17's Super Flash Bomber. Used a technique against Trunks, Gohan and Goten. **'Mystic Attack:' Omega Shenron can extend the spikes on his back. He uses this attack to impale Vegeta. **'Dragon Booster:' After Omega Shenron was critically wounded by Gogeta, he reverts to his previous form, giving Goku the chance to take the Four-Star ball. A few time after Goku swallowed it, Nuova Shenron comes back and envelops Omega Shenron, now containing six balls, in a fire beyond the temperature of the Sun. Upon hearing that Nuova is immune to the intense heat, Omega Shenron breaks into pieces, sending the corrupted Dragon Balls into Nuova and, with them, his own spirit. After taking cover from the fiery attack, Omega Shenron reconstitutes himself from within Nuova's body, destroying the dragon from the inside and regaining the Four-Star Dragon Ball. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to absorb his victims. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. '''Key:' Syn Shenron | Omega Shenron Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2